Understanding the Berry Crazy
by sparklylulz
Summary: However, there were things that made him crazy about her, ten things exactly. Ten reasons that reminded him everyday why he had ever considered her crazy sexy. -Puckelberry


**A/N: Yeah, I am devastated at the news the Puck is going to get a new love interest, and on top of the fact that Jonathan Groff won't be on my beautiful television screen forever. Sigh. I am getting pathetic. However, I'm keeping the spirit of Puckelberry alive with this. I've seen a few of these floating around and thought I'd take a stab at it.**

–

_**'understanding the berry crazy'**_

There were many things that made Rachel Berry the crazy ass girl that she was, Noah Puckerman knew that. He didn't always understand it, but he always respected it. (That was partly because she would kick his ass, and with how unstable she was she probably _could_ kick his ass.) However, there were things that made him crazy about her, ten things exactly. Ten reasons that reminded him everyday why he had ever considered her crazy sexy.

**Rachel has a fear of dogs, and it's funny as shit to tease her about it.**

Something about being a child and being taken to a dog show by her fathers. Apparently a large doberman jumped on her, and she hadn't ever been the same. She couldn't even come within a ten foot radius of a canine like animal, or she'll start screeching her head off about show moves and blue collars. For the first few weeks, Puck had to keep his own Boxer, Applesauce, (yeah don't ask, his sister named the dog), hidden. Rachel still refused to even look out the back door when she was at his house, and he thought that was the funniest damn thing.

**Rachel paints her toenails to match every outfit she wears, and it's kind of adorable.**

She spends twenty minutes painting her toenails every single night. It doesn't even matter if she plans on wearing shoes. _'Just because no one can see them, Noah, doesn't mean I don't deserve the peace of mind in knowing that they match!'_ She had snapped at him, right before going back to add another layer of pink polish to her right foot.

**Rachel loves to bake cookies, and if he's nice, she'll make peanut butter.**

When he says she loves to bake he fucking means it. She's almost as bat shit about that as she is about singing. She bakes dozens of cookies every night, luckily her dads eat shitload or take the cookies into work. Personally, he thought this was one of the most awesome things about Rachel Berry, because it meant he got bags full of cookies every damn day. Unless he was ass, then she brought them to Finn instead. Yeah, she knew exactly how to keep him in line.

**Rachel listened the oldest music ever, like seriously, even his _grandma_ didn't like that shit.**

She always had Frank Sinatra playing when he came over, and he didn't understand how someone that hot could listen to music that made him want grow a vagina. Seriously, what sixteen year old girl likes swing music? No matter how often Puck bitched about it, he couldn't deny that he actually liked that about her.

**Rachel watches American Idol like a religion, and if you even look at the remote she'll cut you.**

She tried to say she only watched the show to see what talent she might one day be singing along with on Broadway, but he knew that she really watched it to see those people get crushed. Berry enjoyed the pain of those who weren't good enough, even though she would deny that. It was kind of hot how she enjoyed the misfortunes of others. They were a lot alike, after all.

**Rachel's desktop background is Jonathan Groff, and she doesn't give a shit if he's gay.**

Seriously, she doesn't care if he doesn't bat for the straight team, she'd still fuck him in a heart beat. It kind of irritates Puck, so every time he sees it he makes a comment about gay sex, which never goes over well 'cause he always forgets about her fucking dads being gay. Anyways, he's much more badass then some Broadway pretty boy. _"He's not a pretty boy, Noah! He's a very talented and dedicated individual-" "Yeah, well, you weren't moaning _his_ name last night, Berry." _'Nuff said.

**Rachel has a massive tea set collection, and she won't let anyone touch them.**

She started collecting them when she was a little girl and her fathers bought her a special set in Boston. She just really loved how beautiful the tea sets could be, and she had them organized on her highest self. They were all unopened, all twenty sets. However, Puck had surprised her when he bought her a yellow set for their anniversary. Yeah, he totally got laid that night.

**Rachel can hit like a fucking boxer, and if he weren't a badass it might hurt.**

She punched him for the first time after kissed her when Jesse had been a major douche and broken her heart. She was a small chick, but she hit harder than half the football team, not that that was saying much. However, the next morning he had an angry bruise lining his shoulder, and all day when she asked him why he was holding his arm he had smirked and said, _"Had a wet dream about you last night, Berry."_ But really it just hurt like a bitch.

**Rachel was awesome at sneaking through windows, thank god.**

She had managed to sneak in through his window nearly every night, and that was pretty freaking awesome. She was always wearing shoes, though, and that proved to him that he was very much awake and the luckiest guy ever.

**Finally, Rachel loved his stupid ass no matter what.**

She loved him even when he made sex jokes and forgot their anniversaries. She loved him even though he wasn't really good at feelings and shit, and even when he made fun of him (which was a lot). She also wasn't ashamed to admit that to anyone who asked, and that meant more to him than he could ever tell her.

But the craziest part of this whole fucking story? He loved her crazy ass too.


End file.
